


My Youth Is Yours

by scribblewrite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blood, But there's a reason I didn't use the major character death warning, Car Accidents, Death, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, M/M, Minor Injuries, Reincarnation, Serious Injuries, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblewrite/pseuds/scribblewrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam’s immortal, Harry’s not. They’re soulmates, and Liam’s been cursed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Youth Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this awhile ago but deleted it because I didn't like it. So, I rewrote it and reposted it and I like it now.
> 
> Title from "Youth" by Troye Sivan
> 
> This is FICTION, mkay? Mkay.
> 
> I'm the only one who's looked over this, just let me know if you find any mistakes.

Liam's whole family was immortal. They couldn't die from anything, not injuries, not illness, and not old age.

Unfortunately for them though, they were all cursed. Karen and Geoff had pissed off some ancient entity and now they all had to deal with their own special curse for the rest of eternity. Ruth and Nicola had men troubles, if they fell in love with a man, he either ended up not interested, an asshole, or, in some cases, dead. Karen and Geoff both had a limited number of times their immortality could save them, kinda like the whole 'a cat has nine lives' thing, only they had ten. Karen was down to six, and Geoff to five.

Liam's curse was his own personalized hell. See, Liam had a soulmate named Harry, and before the curse, they'd lived out several happy lives together. But Liam's curse was to watch Harry die young, over and over and over again. Harry kept being reincarnated though, and every time Liam found him it was the same. They'd meet, Harry'd fall in love with Liam all over again, they'd be together for a while, and then Harry'd die tragically. Liam had lost count of how many times it'd happened. There was the war back in Greece, the fire in Chicago, the murder in London, the plague, more wars, more illnesses, and more accidents than Liam could count. It was starting to wear Liam down.

In this life though, they were both popstars, in a famous boyband with three, now two, others. This life, Liam had some hope that Harry could live longer. The extra security could prevent some of the ways Harry'd died before, the extra money they both had could prevent a few more of the ways Harry had died. But Liam knew it'd happen eventually, it always did.

It happened when they were being driven to an interview. It was raining and the road was slippery and the driver lost control while they were on a bridge. The tires screeched and slipped and the car went careening over the edge of the bridge.

Liam reached out to grab Harry’s hand and a few seconds later, everything went black.

 

Liam awoke with a gasp, taking his first breath after his heart was restarted by his immortality. He grimaced as he felt his bones shifting inside him, setting themselves and healing the breaks. He reached up to touch his forehead and when he pulled his hand away, there was blood on his fingers. He glanced up to the front of the car, at the mirror. He noticed that the driver was slumped over the steering wheel, Liam had no idea if he was alive or not. He watched in the mirror as a large cut on his forehead healed in the blink of an eye. His eyes looked at the image in the reflected back at him in the mirror and he saw a pale arm reaching towards him.

_Harry…_

Liam turned his head and let out a sob at the sight.

Harry’s eyes were staring blankly at Liam, lifeless. There was blood running down the side of his face and his head was turned at an unnatural angle.

Liam shakily unbuckled himself and moved closer to Harry, his breathing coming out in sobs.

“Haz…” Liam knew it was too late, but he still reached out to Harry’s neck and searched for a pulse. When he didn’t find one, he let out a sob and moved even closer to Harry’s body, “No.. no no no no, Harry, please.” Liam reached out for Harry’s seat belt and unbuckled him. His body slid down on the seat and Liam took him in his arms and cradled him close.

“Please,” Liam begged, tears freely falling down his face now, “Please Harry, please…” Of course, there was no response.

Liam let out a loud cry, he didn’t want this. He didn’t want to keep his immortality if it meant losing Harry like this. He couldn’t keep doing this, he couldn’t.

“Please,” Liam begged, “I can’t do this anymore. I don’t want to be immortal. I can’t keep losing him.” His pleas were met with silence and Liam let out another sob.

“Just fucking take it back!” Liam screamed, “Take it back!”

“I can do that.” Liam looked away from Harry, up towards the front seat. There was an older woman sitting in the unoccupied seat, turned to face Liam. She was basically bathed in light, having the appearance of a goddess.

“Who are you?” he asked, sniffling. The woman smiled.

“Your parents probably know me better than you do,” she said, “But I’m the one that cursed all of you.” And it clicked in Liam's head that this was the ancient entity that his parents had pissed off. She'd cursed his entire family.

She was the reason Harry was dead.

“Bring him back,” Liam snarled, “Bring him back or so help me-” The woman actually laughed at him.

“I’m a goddess Liam, do you really think your threats mean anything to me?” Liam took a deep breath before glancing down at Harry.

“Please,” Liam begged again, “Please, just- just bring him back.” The woman nodded.

“I can do that,” she said, “But you have to give me your immortality in return.” Liam immediately thought that he’d do that, he’d give up his immortality for Harry in a heartbeat. But…

“What’ll happen to me?” Liam asked, "I've been alive for thousands of years. Wouldn't I just- crumble into dust if I give up my immortality?" The goddess shrugged.

“Possibly,” she said, “I dont know, you could, or you could be fine and you and your soulmate could live out the rest of your lives together and be reincarnated and have to find each other again." She shrugged again, "It's your call. But just think about what’s more important to you, your life or his?”

Liam already knew his answer.

 

Harry’s eyes blinked open and he took a gasp of air, like he was breathing for the first time. Liam let out a sob in relief and buried his face in Harry’s hair.

“You’re okay,” Liam said, almost sobbing out, “Thank god, you’re okay.” Harry looked up at Liam, who was behind him, holding Harry to his chest and holding him tight. Harry took in his surroundings, there was broken glass everywhere and it looked like there were rocks surrounding them, he could even tell from the inside that the car they were in had taken a beating. They were in a car accident, and now that Harry thought about it, his head hurt and his leg was throbbing.

Liam let out a cry of pain and Harry immediately squirmed out of Liam’s arms and moved to look at him.

“Liam? Liam, what’s wrong?” Liam was taking deep breaths and he was holding his side.

“Side hurts,” Liam said, his voice laced with pain. Harry reached out to Liam and now it was his turn to take care of Liam.

“We’ll be fine,” Harry said. He looked around for one of their phones, they had to call for help. Shit, how long had they been here? Liam let out something that sounded a lot like a laugh.

“I know,” he said, “We’ll be fine.” He reached out for Harry’s hand with the hand that wasn’t holding his side and squeezed Harry’s hand. In the background, they heard sirens, there were people shouting and when Harry looked out the shattered window, he saw the bridge they’d drove off of. There were people stood by the railing, looking at the wreckage of their car and Harry saw flashing lights and he sighed, knowing help was already coming. He leaned towards Liam and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

 

According to the doctors it was a miracle they were even alive.

Liam knew he’d made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> The version before this one, Liam actually died, so I like this one a lot better.


End file.
